Iggy's and Husky's First Date
by empressfate
Summary: First fic of this pairing, I think.  Husky x Igneous, and the story of their first date. A romantic dinner full of awkward silences and self-doubt. A walk home with a starry sky and a chilly breeze. Will Igneous have the courage to ask for a second date?


"So…tell me about yourself." Igneous said, trying to fill the awkward silence between him and his date for the evening.

Husky sat there, too embarrassed to look up and answer the man that had asked him out. To a romantic restaurant no less! An _expensive_ romantic restaurant. What was wrong with him? He had to be _at least_ five years older than Husky! Wait, maybe there was something wrong with Husky. After all, he didn't even question the fact they were both male. And why did he say yes? Sure he didn't _hate_ the army general, but there's no way he was _attracted_ to the man. No way did his heart pound when their eyes met, and no way did he nearly die of happiness when Igneous ask him out. No, no, no!

Igneous sighed. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have asked out the little silver-haired boy. Husky hadn't looked up at all throughout dinner. And his face was set in a look of absolute mortification. Igneous shouldn't have invited him to the restaurant, it was plain selfishness to force the boy to come with him. Even if Igneous _did_ adore the silver-haired beauty. The kid was probably confused about the whole guy and guy thing. He might've just agreed to the date out of a feeling of obligation.

"So…" They both said. Realizing this, there was a chorus of, "You go first." And, "No, I insist, what were you going to say?" from the two. They both sighed in unison, and finished their dinners in regretful silence.

"Uh, um, t-thank you for dinner." Husky said as they walked back to the castle, where he and the other +anima were staying.

"No problem. Thank you for accompanying me." Igneous answered, trying to build up the courage to ask Husky out again.

An awkward silence followed. Husky shivered in the cold.

"Chilly outside, isn't it?" Igneous said while wrapping his jacket around Husky's small shoulders, thankful for the distraction.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure." Husky said, though he would honestly rather Igneous put an arm around him. Wait, wait, no he didn't! That would be weird!

Then Igneous put an arm around Husky's shoulder. 'Was he a mind reader?' Husky thought. No, no, that's impossible! The same way Husky actually enjoying the intimacy was. No, no, Husky just liked the warmth. It _was _winter after all. Winter at _night_.

Igneous was still working up the guts to ask Husky on another date. He took confidence from the fact Husky didn't reject his bold move. He was just about to ask it, and then-

"You're warm." Husky said, probably without even realizing it. He snuggled closer to Igneous as they made their way back to the castle.

There went the confidence. Husky was just so cute. He probably didn't realize he had done that, it _was_ past his normal bedtime. "Uh, nice stars out tonight." Igneous said, hoping his words weren't betraying the doubt in his heart.

"Yeah, you're right." Husky said, sounding like he was half asleep. The stars _were _beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Igneous, with his light brown hair and pale eyes…

"You think _I'm_ beautiful Husky?" Oh, crap. Did he say that our loud? Stupid stupid stupid Husky!

"Uh…yes?" Husky winced, hoping he didn't offend the general. No guy _liked_ to be called beautiful. Husky knew _he_ didn't like being called that.

"I think you're beautiful too, Husky." Igneous said, smiling and forcing his voice to be calmer than his mind.

For once, Husky didn't mind being called beautiful.

"Oh, uh…thank you, Igneous." Husky said, hoping the joy didn't show on his face.

When the two arrived at the castle gates, Igneous knew it must be then he asked for a second date. He mustered the necessary courage and…got interrupted once again.

"Uh, Igneous?" Husky asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yes Husky?" He answered, smiling and fighting the annoyance that he had lost all his bravery _again._

"Uh, I had fun tonight."

"That's good, I was wondering if-" This time, Igneous was not stopped by Husky's adorableness, but by a kiss Husky had planted on Igneous' cheek.

Drawing back, Husky said, "Uh, if it's alright with you…I'd like to go out again sometime?"

'Dammit.' Igneous thought. 'Beaten to the punch.'

"Uh, are you alright, Igneous?" Husky asked. The man looked a little agitated, and had punched the wall. Maybe he didn't _want_ to go out with Husky again? Maybe he didn't really want to go on this date.

Seeing Husky's slightly forlorn expression, Igneous quickly answered, "I'd love to go on another date with you, Husky."

Husky grinned, and ran off towards his room to talk to Cooro about the date. Nana would probably be nosy and want to know too, and the two gossips would by morning have spread the news far and wide that Igneous had a boyfriend.

And Husky didn't mind one bit.

**A/N First fanfic of this pairing! (I think). Personally I like the pairing, so I was shocked when there weren't any fics of them two. **

**Anyway, this is my first really 'romantic' fanfic, and also my first one for +Anima. Please, if you don't mind, tell me what was sucky or what didn't make sense or if you have any tips for writing romance. Oh, and if a bunch of people read and review, I'm not opposed to writing another chapter, or re-writing this one with the suggestions I get. :) **

**To me the fic seems a little rushed, but I'm an impatient person, so…**

**I don't own +Anima. I've only read to book 5 anyway.**


End file.
